Risks Beyond
by SwiftFeather
Summary: Ryoma Echizen was participating in the Youth Tennis Meets. However, he was forced to join a man's team to allow the man to earn money. But Ryoma rejects the offer, and the man is going to make Ryoma suffer for it. What will Ryoma do?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Another fic... oh well. Another sadistic one**.

* * *

"Next, in the US Youth Meets,"

Ryoma Echizen pulled up his socks, and tightened his shoelaces at the bench.

"First Advancement Match, 18 and above category…" Whispers started to travel across the buzzing crowds. The 12 year old did not mind the sounds. He was used to it. Instead, he busied himself by taking off his training jersey. "Oi, I heard that boy is only 12!" "What? 12? And he signed up for above 18?" "Oi… you must be joking. This must be a mistake!" "I heard its true!" "He's standing up!"

"England's Evan, versus…"

Ryoma stood up, and placed his white cap on his head, the sunlight falling onto the Wimbledon courts in front of him, along with the whispering crowd, all their attention focused onto him. Ryoma stepped out front to meet his red-headed opponent. Tom Evans from England…

"…Japan's Echizen!"

"Echizen…? Isn't that the Samurai Echizen? Is that his son? Samurai Junior…?" The whispers started again, but Ryoma stood opposite Tom, his gold-brown eyes fixed onto the 19 year old tennis player. Tom had a wide grin across his face, he looked relaxed, and smug. "Heh, a kid?!" He said, and pushed his racket under Ryoma's chin, lifting it up. The sunlight fell onto Ryoma's golden-brown eyes. "…cheh. I don't like the look in your eyes, Echi-whatever. I won't show you any mercy, even if you're a kid!" Tom spat, and moved away, roughly jerking his racket away. Ryoma didn't flinch, nor did he show any expression at all. Then he turned, and walked towards the baseline.

"Best of one set match! Evans to serve!"

* * *

The ball fell, hitting against the wall behind a panting boy. That boy's eyes were wide with shock, and the whole stadium was silent. It was so silent that even a pin dropped to the ground would be heard…

A red Dynabeam Grandea was brought up, and pointed straight at the panting boy. The gold in the eyes was burning. Burning, outshining his own golden ones… How could this have happened? It was impossible… he was…!

"G-Game set and match! Won by… Echizen Ryoma! 6 games to Love!"

"T-That's impossible…!" Tom fell to the ground, eyes wide. "Y-You're just a kid!"

"Mada mada dane."

* * *

"Explain yourself!!" A stack of papers were thrown down in front of the shivering Tom Evans. A fat man with graying hair and receding hairline glared at the red-head, apparently really ticked off by something. "He's just a boy! With all the training I gave you, you should have beat him to dust!" The fat man slammed his ringed fingers onto the marble table, panting.

Tom shook his head. "H-He's formidable! You saw how he played! He's too good to be a 12 year old – its impossible!" Tom said, squeaking in fright again as the man flung the papers at him. "Shut up! Is that how you speak to me? I paid for your meals, your training, your rents and your everything! And you did this to me?!" The fat man yelled, his face red from the strained shouting. "…" The fat man exhaled loudly, trying to calm himself down. "I have lost a sum of money, and its all your fault! Echizen Ryoma…" The fat man held up a picture of the boy, and took out a small pistol – a derringer – and flung the picture into the air. With one shot, the bullet pierced through the boy's head in the picture. The picture of Ryoma Echizen floated down to the ground in front of Tom's feet. Tom stared in horror at the pistol, but the fat man didn't notice.

"Echizen… Ryoma!"

* * *

Ryoma sat on the entrance steps to the main hall of the stadium. The premises were really big, and he managed to find a place to rest alone. Everyone was enjoying their refreshments inside, and Ryoma grabbed a can of grape Ponta and sat there drinking alone. His gold-brown eyes stared straight in front of him, thinking about his life.

As he was deep in his thoughts, he hadn't realized he was sitting there the whole moment, staring blankly at the main road with his hand still half-way through delivering the Ponta drink to his mouth. Then someone patted him on the back. Ryoma jumped, almost spilling the Ponta on his lap, and whirled around to face the intruder, annoyed. It was a boy of about the same age as Tom Evans, but he had light brown hair and green eyes. He had a smile on his face, and he was pretty tall for his age. "Hey, you're Echizen, right?"

Ryoma turned back to the front. "Who are you?" Ryoma asked rudely. The boy sat down beside him, and sighed. "I am Gerlae Astarine. I'll be your opponent for the next match. I saw your game – you're really good for a 14 year old. Is that why you signed up for above 18?" Gerlae said, sounding quite amused. Ryoma didn't look at Gerlae, and took a swig from his Ponta can, emptying it. "Dunno," Ryoma said in a bored tone and stood up, walking away without looking back. "Hey, is Ponta your favourite drink? And you know Chairman Rayman is looking for you just now! He wants to talk to you, go see him on the 3rd floor!" Gerlae called after Ryoma, but Ryoma didn't answer him.

"H-hey…" Gerlae muttered, wanting to call Ryoma back, but Ryoma had already reached the entrance of the main building behind the staircase, and had entered it through the automatic doors. Gerlae stared after the boy as the boy disappeared into a crowd of spectators gathered in the hall. He gave a small smile. _Echizen Ryoma…_ Gerlae thought as he stood up. Then he went down the stairs, walking at top speed towards another building.

* * *

Ryoma pressed the button for the lift, and entered it alone. He pressed the 3rd floor button and waited. The lift hummed as it brought Ryoma up to the 3rd floor, and the doors slid open quietly. Ryoma was greeted by quietness. He frowned, stepping out of the lift and looking left and right. The lift doors closed behind him, and went down to the first floor again. Ryoma looked around.

The second floor was filled with rooms, and the designs are simple and clean. Very much like a high-class meeting rooms that spread through the whole floor. Ryoma walked down the quiet corridors, looking through every single door into the rooms beyond it. They were all filled with standard meeting room tables, chairs and projectors. Didn't the Chairman say that he was going to meet him here? He continued to walk further down the corridors, but all the rooms were dark, and empty. Ryoma then decided to turn back.

"Oh, are you Echizen Ryoma?" A man came out of a room at the end of the corridor. He was fat, and had graying hair. Tom Evans followed behind him, looking different than Ryoma had remembered him to be. Ryoma stood and faced them as the two, plus two tall men dressed in black (which Ryoma presumed to be bodyguards) walked towards him. "Are you Chairman Rayman or something?" Ryoma asked in a bored voice. The fat man – Rayman – smiled. "I am, indeed… smart boy."

"Why do you want to see me?" Ryoma asked, sounding uninterested.

"I have something to talk to you about… please come in," Rayman said, inviting Ryoma into the room at the end of the corridor. Ryoma sighed and followed them. The two bodyguards closed the door behind Ryoma as he entered, and locked it. They stood on either sides of the door, as if preventing him from… escaping? Ryoma frowned, staring back at the door with much suspicion. "What are you trying to pull?" Ryoma asked, his golden-brown eyes fixed onto Rayman. "Why do you want to lock the door?"

"Ryoma, Ryoma… please sit down… the locked door is for… your, and our safety from prying ears." Rayman said. Ryoma sat down on the sofa opposite Rayman's and glared at him. "…I don't buy that." Ryoma said simply. Obviously. He bet no one would. Rayman met his gaze unflinchingly. "Have a Ponta, I heard it is your favorite drink," Rayman said, as Tom went over to a small refrigerator, and opened it, revealing an assortment of drinks – including Ponta. Tom drew out the grape one without hesitation. Ryoma wondered how they even found out the flavour that he liked. Ryoma took it cautiously and opened it. Ice was provided. Ryoma poured the Ponta into the glass, and held it to his lips, taking a sip. It was good.

"Now… the thing is, Mr Echizen… Would you like to work for me?" Rayman asked, smiling. Ryoma thought he looked fat and ugly, which Rayman in fact, is. "No thanks." Ryoma said immediately. Rayman sighed. "Ryoma, Ryoma…" Rayman muttered. "I'll give you a lot of benefits. You can have all the Ponta you want. You can have your own house… you can have a chauffeur just for you. That is, if you work for me." Rayman said, smiling like a sly fox. "Don't want to." Ryoma said, setting glass down hard on the marble table, and stood up. "Goodbye." Ryoma moved towards the door, but the two bodyguards blocked his way. Ryoma glared up at them.

"You cannot leave until I allow you to, Ryoma." Rayman said, smiling dangerously. "Come back here and sit down."

"Don't want to," Ryoma muttered. "I have a match in 1 hour. I need to go. I am sorry, Chairman." Ryoma said that flatly, and turned towards the door again, but the bodyguards stood where they were, blocking his path. Rayman stood up. "Your match can wait, Ryoma. Just agree to work with me…. I guarantee you fame, wealth, popularity-"

"I don't want any of those." Ryoma said, his golden gaze firm. "Let me go, or I'll…"

"You will what, Ryoma?" Rayman said, grinning. Ryoma's eyes widened. "I'll…" Ryoma said, realizing he can't really do anything if Rayman really didn't let him out of this room. And as Ryoma knew it, the entire level was deserted. Ryoma shoved the bodyguards out of the way, and reached for the handle. But of course, it was of no use. "Grab him." Rayman said, walking clumsily back towards the sofa as the two men grabbed Ryoma's arms, and Ryoma struggled. "Let… me go!" Ryoma yelled, kicking the men behind him in their shins. But they didn't budge at all. "What the hell, I am telling you I'm not working for you!" Ryoma yelled.

"Just put your thumbprint here, and you'll be bound under me, Ryoma Echizen…" Rayman said, holding out a piece of paper and putting it on the marble table, along with an inkpad. Tom walked over and grabbed Ryoma's right hand, forcing his thumb down to the inkpad. Ryoma growled and used all his force, throwing them off him and made a run for it, throwing down his racket bag. All he needed to do now is to escape. He ran towards the door, and grabbed the handle. _Yes! Come on… I need to get out of here…_ Ryoma opened the door successfully.

A cloth covered his nose and mouth suddenly, and Ryoma was yanked backwards into the room. There was a strange scent filling his nose, and he tried not to breathe it in… but….

_I… need to get out…_ Ryoma's hand was extended out in front of him, but the door was getting further and further away. Then his vision blurred. _No…_ His hand dropped limply to his side, and he fell back into Tom Evans' arms with the cloth still held against his face tightly. Even as Ryoma's eyes closed, and his body went limp, Tom did not loosen his grip on the younger boy… for he feared. He feared Rayman so much… and he hated Ryoma Echizen with all his heart and soul.

* * *

**To be Continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. _

Tom slowly took the cloth away from the younger boy's face, and then gazed down at the person he just knocked out. Rayman sighed behind him. The fat man raised his arm again, waving it a couple of times. "Close the door." The bodyguards clicked the door shut again. Tom shook badly as he carried the unconscious Ryoma to the couch, placing him on it. Rayman got up from his chair, moving over to the boy with the inkpad and paper in his hand. "I didn't want to come to this, but... you didn't co-operate with me, Ryoma-kun..." Rayman said in a fake-sounding sad voice. He kneeled down beside the couch, brushing Ryoma's black hair aside. Tom noticed how peaceful the young boy looked when sleeping. It was so different when Ryoma was standing on the courts, with the arrogance radiating off him. Tom bit his lip. No matter, he still hated Ryoma for beating him. Now he was in for big trouble - both him and Ryoma.

Rayman gently took up Ryoma's limp hand, pressing the small thumb onto the inkpad. "Here... just a thumbprint..." Rayman said as he moved the paper under Ryoma's thumb. "And..."

Bang!

Rayman jumped, dropping the paper and standing up hastily due to the loud noise. Someone had just barged into the meeting room. Rayman's eyes fell upon his guards, who were on the ground, holding their arms. Then his eyes moved upwards to find a pair of green eyes and soft, light brown hair. Rayman's eyes widened. "Gerlae...?" Rayman asked. Gerlae stormed over towards the couch, and picked up the small boy in it, bridal-style. "Gerlae!" Rayman yelled as Gerlae made a run for it through the door, midway pausing just a little to pick up Ryoma's racket bag as well. "GERLAE!" Rayman yelled, but he was too slow to match Gerlae's speed and strength - results of years of hard training and personal talent. "Gerlae! Come back here!" When yelling did not bring the boy back, Rayman turned to a quivering Tom. "Why are you standing here for?! He eescaped! Why didn't you chased after him?!" Rayman yelled, grabbing a whiskey bottle and throwing it at Tom Evans.

Tom yelled and dodged the deadly bottle, and it crashed into pieces, spilling whiskey all over the carpet. Tom dashed out of the door, chasing after the two that had escaped.

* * *

**Basement B2 (Carparks) Staircase Landing**

Gerlae was sure they weren't followed too closely, and then stopped at a half-landing. He placed Ryoma gently onto the ground, setting the racket bag against the wall. "Echizen?" Gerlae asked, worried. He bent over the 12 year old's still form and slapped Ryoma's cheeks a little. "Hey, wake up! Are you alright?" Ryoma didn't respond. Gerlae didn't know what was going on. He expected Ryoma to be still awake... but this was the most unexpected. Their match is in 30 minutes time. Ryoma won't be able to make it to the competition in this state. And Gerlae would feel that he'd be a lousy cheat if he left Ryoma to sleep and reported to the courts to claim victory. So all he could do now is to stay together with Ryoma. The match would have to be a draw - and at least on later date, they'd be able to play against each other.

"Ryoma...!" Gerlae shook the young boy's shoulders, but the boy's head just rolled to one side limply, eyes still closed. Gerlae was starting to get worried. He slung Ryoma's racket bag onto his back again, and scooped up the boy, making his way up the stairs again. He'd have to bring Ryoma to the infirmary to rest. Maybe then, he'd wake up soon, and the doctors there would know what Rayman had done to him to land him in such a state.

* * *

** Oh my... its so short! So sorry! :( More will be coming soon! Stay tuned, but do remember to read and review!**


End file.
